jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Sora Bulq
Sora Bulq war ein Weequay-Jedi des Alten Ordens, der auf Sriluur geboren wurde. Mit der Zeit stieg er in den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters auf und wurde als legendärer Lichtschwertkämpfer angesehen. Gemeinsam mit einem Jedi-Kollegen, Mace Windu, entwickelte er die Lichtschwertform Vaapad. Nach der Schlacht von Geonosis überzeugte ihn der Anführer der Separatisten, Dooku, dass er durch einen Anschluss auf seine Seite eine Änderung im Orden der Jedi herbeiführen zu können, und diente ihm nach einem Schisma auf Ruul, wo sein Seitenwechsel von Mace Windu aufgedeckt wurde, als rechte Hand. Er überwachte zahlreiche Operationen seines Meisters, unter anderem die Ausbildung der Schattenarmee auf Saleucami, in deren Verlauf er vom Jedi Quinlan Vos getötet wurde. Biografie Zeit im Jedi-Orden Sora Bulq wurde auf dem Planeten Sriluur geboren. Er war ein Mitglied der wohlhabenden Familie Bulq, die einen Großteil des Mondes Ruul besaß. In seinen ersten Jahren verbrachte er viel Zeit auf Sriluur und Ruul, bevor er als machtsensitiv erkannt und in den Jedi-Tempel gebracht wurde. Schon als er den Jedi-Tempel betrat, war er für sein junges Alter stark in der Macht und für sein Alter ungewöhnlich ausgeglichen. Während seiner Ausbildung lernte er, über Entscheidung zu meditieren, und versuchte als einer der wenigen Weequay-Jedi, den Ruf seiner Spezies in Galaxis wiederherzustellen. Allerdings glaubte er nicht an die heidnischen Götter seines Volkes, weshalb er von den anderen Weequays nicht akzeptiert und seine Mühen kaum wahrgenommen wurden. Bulq stellte zahlreiche Holocrons her, in welchen er sein Wissen für die Nachtwelt aufbewahrte. Schließlich wurde er in den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters erhoben, da Bulq sowohl in der Beherrschung der Macht als auch im Lichtschwertkampf talentiert war. Seine Fähigkeiten im Schwertkampf, in dem er den Jar'Kai-Stil mit zwei Klingen bevorzugte, einem langen Kampfschwert und einem kurzen Shoto zur Verteidigung, waren weit bekannt und reichten an die des Jedi-Ratsmitgliedes Mace Windu heran. Er stieg zum Schwertmeister auf und unterrichtete viele Padawan-Schüler sowohl in den klassischen als auch in den experimentellen Formen. Obwohl Bulq viele Jedi ausbildete oder ihnen bei der Verbesserung ihrer Fähigkeiten half, widmete er sich auch der Aufgabe, eine Padawan namens Mira, die sich weniger für den Schwertkampf interessierte, auszubilden. Bulq war es auch, der Mace Windu half, die Vaapad-Form zu entwickeln, eine gefährlichere Variante des Juyo. Dabei kämpften sie oft gegeneinander, um die Grenzen der Form zu erforschen. Bulq war neben Windu und seiner Padawan Depa Billaba einer der wenigen, die den Stil wirklich kannten und Windu beinahe ebenbürtig waren. Allerdings wirkte der aggressive Typ der Form anziehend auf den Weequay aus, sodass er insgeheim noch weiter über die Dunkle Seite forschte, jedoch auch immer mehr in ihren Bann geriet. Ebenso bildete Sora Bulq Quinlan Vos aus im Schwertkampf neu aus, nachdem jener sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Er brachte ihm auch einige Vaapad-Elemente bei, ohne ihm jedoch von seiner dunklen Natur zu informieren. Später gab er gegenüber Mace Windu an, er hätte ihn einem Test unterzogen, den Vos erfolgreich beendete; die Wahrheit dieser Aussage ist nicht belegt. Abspaltung von den Jedi miniatur|links|Sora Bulq und Tholme greifen Dooku auf Bakura an. Im Jahr 22 VSY gehörte Sora Bulq einem Kampfverband aus zweihundert Jedi an, der den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, seinen Padawan Anakin Skywalker und die Senatorin Padmé Amidala auf dem Planeten Geonosis befreien sollte. Sora Bulq und sein damaliger Padawan Galdos Stouff kämpften in der Petranaki-Arena, wo die drei hingerichtet werden sollten. Als die Jedi von Kampfdroiden angegriffen wurden, gehörte Bulq zu den wenigen Überlebenden; Stouff starb während des Gefechts. Schließlich gelang es den Kampfdroiden, die zumeist ranghohen Jedi in der Mitte der Arena zusammenzudrängen. Als Dooku die verbliebenen Jedi zur Kapitulation aufrufen wollte, traf Meister Yoda mit Verstärkung ein. Sora Bulq, Eeth Koth und Tarados Gon stiegen in eines der Kanonenboote und wurden aus der Arena transportiert. Allerdings wurde das Schiff abgeschossen, wobei Don getötet und Koth schwer verletzt wurde. Bulq schloss sich dem Kampf nicht mehr an, sondern wurde stattdessen für tot gehalten. Allerdings hatte er den Abschuss überlebt und begleitete den Jedi-Meister Tholme, mit dem er befreundet war, nach Bakura, wo Tholme den Separatisten-Anführer Dooku zu finden hoffte, um ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Tatsächlich konnten die beiden Dooku aufspüren, doch war der Separatisten-Anführer den durch die Schlacht geschwächten Jedi überlegen. Er setzte Bulq mit einem Macht-Blitz außer Gefecht, während er Tholme unter einer Steinschicht begrub. Danach nahm Dooku Bulq mit, da er ihn zur Dunklen Seite zu bekehren hoffte. Sora Bulq war über die hohen Verluste in der Schlacht sehr traurig; die meisten der gefallenen Jedi hatte er selbst im Schwertkampf unterwiesen. Schließlich entschied sich Bulq auf Zureden Dookus, sich vom Jedi-Orden abzuwenden. Er wusste nicht, ob es die vielen Verluste Wert waren, die Republik zu erhalten. Dooku überzeugte ihn, dass er bei den Separatisten seinen Idealen gerecht werden konnte. Dabei spielte der Umgang mit Vaapad eine wichtige Rolle, da sie ihn weit auf den Pfad der Dunklen Seite führte. Zunächst sollte er jedoch Tholme auf Bakura helfen, um ihn glaubwürdiger erscheinen zu lassen, wenn er die Jedi spalten wollte. Tholme war es gelungen, Stein um Stein, die Dooku auf ihn herabgestürzt hatte, langsam mit der Macht fortzuheben, doch war er lange ohne Nahrung geblieben. So half Bulq ihm und erzählte Tholme, dass er Dooku mit knapper Not entkommen wäre. Es gelang ihm, zusammen mit Tholme von Bakura zu fliehen, womit er Anerkennung bei den Jedi erlang. Allerdings kehrte er nicht nach Coruscant zurück, sondern zog sich zusammen auf sein Familienanwesen auf Ruul zurück. Bulqs Verschwinden löste bei viele Mitgliedern des Ordens die Vermutung aus, dass er in der Schlacht von Geonosis getötet worden war, zumal er offiziell als eines der vielen Opfer der Schlacht galt. Viele glaubten nicht, dass Bulq den Orden verraten haben könnte. Schisma auf Ruul Sora Bulq war nicht der einzige Jedi, der die Ideale der Jedi im Krieg nicht mehr erhalten sah. Auch andere Jedi weigerten sich, als Generäle zu dienen. Zu den vier Anführern der Dissidenten – Jeisel, K'Kruhk, Rhad Tarn und Bulqs ehemalige Schülerin Mira – gesellte sich auch Sora Bulq hinzu, der die anderen zusammenführte. Die Dissidenten-Gruppe war so groß genug, um den Orden zu spalten. Das machte dem Orden der Jedi zu schaffen, da Feinde der Jedi dies als Schwäche erkennen und ausnutzen konnten. Daraufhin schlugen die Dissidenten vor, ein Schisma abzuhalten, um ihre Bedenken zu äußern. Dazu sollte nur der Jedi Mace Windu nach Ruul kommen. Dies stellte jedoch eine Falle dar, da auch Dookus Attentäterin Asajj Ventress auf dem Planeten wartete. Der Plan sah vor, dass sie und Bulq einige der Dissidenten töten und die Schuld dann auf Windu schieben sollte, um die Spaltung des Ordens zu vergrößern und mehr Jedi auf die Seite der Separatisten zu ziehen. Bulq wollte sich vorerst noch keiner Seite anschließen und erst die Argumente beider Seiten anhören, bevor er sich entschied. Nach einem ersten Gespräch zwischen Windu und den Dissidenten, in denen er noch keine Stellung bezog, kehrten die Anwesenden zu ihren Schlafplätzen zurück. miniatur|rechts|miniatur|Sora Bulq im Kampf gegen Asajj Ventress. Am Abend wurde er jedoch von Asajj Ventress angegriffen und während des Kampfes von seiner ehemaligen Padawan Mira entdeckt; sie wusste nicht, dass der Kampf nur vorgetäuscht war. Als sie in den Kampf eingriff, wollte Bulq sie noch vor der Stärke der Dunklen Jedi warnen, doch wurde Mira bereits von Ventress niedergestreckt, woraufhin sie auch Bulq leicht verletzen konnte. Als ihm auch die anderen Dissidenten und Mace Windu zur Hilfe kamen, floh Ventress. Während die anderen Jedi die Verfolgung der Dunklen Jedi aufnahmen, brachte Sora Bulq Mira zu seinem Anwesen. Dort suchte ihn wenig später Mace Windu auf, der zu wissen glaubte, dass Bulq mit Ventress zusammenarbeitete; Windu hatte ihr Schiff auf seinem Grundstück gefunden. Er stellte den Weequay zu Rede, der dem Jedi seinen Plan erklärte. Da Windu ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war, sah er es als das Beste an, dass er allein überlebte und die Galaxis mithilfe von Dooku neu erschaffen könnte. Aus diesem Grund griff er Windu an, doch war er dem Jedi unterlegen und wurde von ihm gegen die Wand geschleudert, wo er bewusstlos liegen blieb, während Windu mit den verbliebenen Jedi, außer dem inzwischen getöteten Rhad Tarn, floh. Trotzdem hatten viele Jedi weiterhin Vorbehalte gegen die Korruption der Republik. Dookus Attentäter In der folgenden Zeit begleitete er seinen Meister oft zu Missionen. Er galt als die rechte Hand Dookus; selbst die dunklen Jedi und Handlanger Dookus Kadrian Sey und Tol Skorr akzeptierten seine Stellung.Jedi – Dooku Diese Position behielt er und später gab Dooku ihm sogar den Auftrag, die Missionen der anderen Attentäter Dookus zu überwachen, und gab ihm seine volle Autorität. Allerdings wurde Bulq zur selben Zeit vom Jedi-Orden zu den gefallenen Jedi gezählt, anhand derer sie demonstrierten, dass auch die besten Jedi die Seite wechselten. Mace Windu überlegte später auch, ob es richtig gewesen war, Bulq mit dem Vaapad vertraut zu machen. In dieser Zeit beauftragte Sora Bulq auch die Kopfgeldjägerin Sajé Tasha, damit diese den ehemaligen Kanzler Finis Valorum tötete – ein Auftrag, den sie erfolgreich ausführte. Siebeneinhalb Monate nach Geonosis begleitete Sora Bulq seinen Meister nach Drongar, wo die separatistischen Truppen den Truppentransporter VCD987 übernommen hatten. Auf der Brücke begegneten sie den Jedi Jeisel, Kai Justiss und Tsui Choi, die sie jedoch verschonten und freiließen. Obwohl Bulq dagegen war, erklärte Dooku ihm, dass sie gegen die Republik und nicht gegen die Jedi kämpften und sich solch ein Zug später bezahlt machen würde. Um die gleiche Zeit stieg Quinlan Vos in den Rängen von Dookus Handlangern auf. Zwar war es insgeheim ein Spion der Jedi, doch wusste Dooku davon und ließ Sora Bulq, der Vos als Jedi gekannt hatte und wusste, dass er zur Dunklen Seite neigte und sich als nützlich erweisen konnte, ihn weiter im Lichtschwertkampf ausbilden. Wenig später reiste Bulq gemeinsam mit Dooku, Kadrian Sey und Vos nach Tibrin, wo Dooku das Volksoberhaupt Suribran Tu tötete und Bulq als Statthalter einsetzte. Er befahl ihm, die Regierungsgeschäfte zu übernehmen und alle Personen aus Tus Bekanntenkreis zu töten. Die Schattenarmee In der folgenden Zeit beaufsichtigte Sora Bulq die Erschaffung einer Armee aus Attentätern, die aus Klonen des Nikto Bok entstanden. Dabei diente er weiter den Interessen Dookus.The New Essential Chronology' Um die Klone auszubilden, heuerte er Anzati-Attentäter an, wozu er oft zu deren Heimatwelt Anzat und nach Saleucami reiste. Die Operation war geheim; selbst Dookus Attentäter wussten nur, dass „irgendetwas Großes“ geschah. Bulqs Besuche fielen Quinlan Vos auf, der dem Rat der Jedi davon berichtete.Republik'' – Schlachtschiffe über Rendili Schließlich gelang es der Republik, Bulq nach Saleucami zu verfolgen, wo sich Tholme in die Klonfabrik einschlich. Als er Aayla Secura über der Größe der Station Auskunft geben wollte, wurde er jedoch von Sora Bulq entdeckt. Zuvor hatte Bulq bereits eine schwache Präsenz in der Macht gespürt, sie allerdings nicht als Jedi wahrgenommen. Tholme versuchte vergeblich, den Weequay zu bekehren, und als er erkannte, dass Bulq ihm im Kampf überlegen war und niemals auf die Helle Seite zurückkehren würde, floh er. Als Bulq klar wurde, dass sie Saleucami nicht verlassen konnten, bevor die Republik eintraf, ließ er die Klone kampfbereit machen und sich in der Anlage verschanzen. miniatur|links|Sora Bulq über Oppo Rancisis' Leiche. Während der folgenden, fünf Monate langen Belagerung des Planeten konnte die Republik zahlreiche Morgukai tötete. Indes unternahm Tholme Sabotageakte und konnte somit die Produktion neuer Klone entscheidend verlangsamen. Als die Republik den Rand der Caldera einnehmen konnte, sah Bulq den Schlüssel ihres Sieges in der Schlachtmeditation von Oppo Rancisis und wollte ihn angreifen, wenn er abgelenkt war. Dooku übertrug ihm seine volle Autorität und befahl Vos und dem neu eingetroffenen Tol Skorr, dass sie nun Bulq unbedingten Gehorsam zu leisten hatten. So schickte Sora Bulq Skorr mit den Morgukai zur Stadt, um ihren Angriff als Ablenkung zu nutzen, während Bulq und einige Anzati in Rancisis' Gemächer eindrangen. Obwohl Rancisis die Attentäter gespürt hatte und sie besiegen konnte, war er durch den Kampfeslärm abgelenkt und konnte von dem Weequay getötet werden. Daraufhin koordinierten sich die verbleibenden Jedi und Klone neu, um die Anlage in einem letzten Schlag zu zerstören. Vos informierte Bulq über die Pläne der Republik, der Bok und seine Krieger schickte, um einem Anschlag der Jedi zu begegnen. Als man allerdings Vos' Freundin Khaleen Hentz zu ihnen brachte, bekannte sich der Doppelagent zu den Jedi. Bulq betrachtete diese Entscheidung als mutig und wollte ihn angreifen, doch wurde Vos durch seinen ehemaligen Meister Tholme verstärkt; daraufhin griffen Bulq, Skorr und seine Untergebenen die Gruppe an. Bulq stellte sich Tholme im Zweikampf und bezwang ihn schließlich; als er den finalen Schlag gegen Tholme ausführen wollte, hielt ihn jedoch Vos davon ab. Dabei versuchte Bulq, Vos auf die Dunkle Seite zu bekehren, was ihm zum Teil auch gelang. Letztendlich blieb Vos jedoch der Hellen Seite treu und tötete Bulq unter den Augen des zugeschalteten Dooku. Nachdem es der Republik gelungen war, die Anlage zu zerstören, wurde Bulqs Körper wie der Rest der Ausbildungsstätte von der Lava verschlungen. Sora Bulq hinterließ zahlreiche Holocrons, in denen er private Bemerkungen aufzeichnete. Sie wurden zur Zeit des Neuen Jedi-Ordens entdeckt und ausgewertet.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten rechts|miniatur|Sora Bulq mit gezündeten Schwertern. Sora Bulq galt als begabter Kämpfer, angesehener Lehrer und bedächtiger Philosoph. Er durchdachte und meditierte über seine Entscheidungen stets genau, da er wusste, dass sie das Schicksal Vieler beeinflussen würden. Als Schwertmeister der Jedi waren ihm im Lichtschwertkampf nur wenige gewachsen. Sora Bulq war einer der wenigen, die das Vaapad beinahe so gut beherrschten wie Mace Windu. Allerdings wusste er von seiner dunklen Natur und interessierte sich für sie, die er mit seiner Arbeit daran gründlich erforschte. Er fürchtete die Dunkle Seite jedoch, da man ihn jene zu fürchten gelehrt hatte. Mace Windu meinte, dass Sora Bulq nie der Meister des Vaapad gewesen war, sondern das Vaapad ihn beherrscht hatte. Später war Sora Bulq der Meinung, dass ein Jedi die Macht mehr einsetzen sollte, als er bisher durfte.Labyrinth des Bösen Bulq bildete während seiner Zeit als Jedi viele Jedi aus und hatte somit einen großen Einfluss auf seine Ordensbrüder. Er gehörte zu den besten Lehrern des Ordens und als sehr begabt, seine Schüler zu unterrichten. Er beherrschte sowohl die klassischen als auch traditionelle Formen des Schwertkampfes. Bereits als er zum ersten Mal den Jedi-Tempel betrat, war er ausgeglichen und stark in der Macht. Er war sehr feinfühlend in der Macht und spürte die Gegenwart anderer Jedi, nahm sie jedoch nicht unbedingt als solche wahr. Zunächst war Sora Bulq dagegen, sich Dooku anzuschließen, da er gesehen hatte, wie viele Jedi seinetwegen sterben mussten. Allerdings brachte ihm Dooku bei, wie er sie für sich nutzen konnte.Republik – Aayla Undercover Durch die Schlacht von Geonosis wurde sein Geist schwer erschüttert, da er viele Jedi, die auf dem Wüstenplaneten fielen, selbst ausgebildet hatte. Ihr Tod füllte ihn mit Abscheu und er erkannte durch Dooku, dass nur ein Veränderung bei den Jedi selbst dies ändern konnte. Später meinte Yoda, dass Bulq in einem Netz von Idealen gefangen werden konnte, und bezog sich auf Dookus Überredungskünste.Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit Daher täuschte er nach der Schlacht von Geonosis seinen Tod vor und schloss sich Dooku an, um einen Wandel zu erzeugen. Auch wollte er so die Korruption im Senat beenden. Später war er sich sicher, dass Gnade gegen die Jedi vergebens war, da er früher oder später wieder gegen sie kämpfen müsste, doch überzeugte ihn Dooku, dass sich ein Akt der Gnade später als nützlich erweisen würde. Er sah die Jedi nicht Ordnungshüter der Republik, wie dies oft getan wurde. Seiner Meinung nach kämpften die Jedi auf der falschen Seite und sollten deshalb die Republik zu Fall bringen.The Clone Wars – Keine Gefangenen Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Erhaltung der Republik den Tod eines Jedi wert war. Sora Bulq versuchte, seiner Spezies mehr Anerkennung zu verschaffen, doch stattdessen akzeptierte ihn sein Volk nicht mehr. Bulq hingegen glaubte nicht an die heidnischen Gottheiten der Weequays. Er war der Meinung, dass viele Weequays, die das Potenzial zum Jedi besaßen, durch ihren Götterglauben an einem Beitritt des Ordens gehindert wurden. Es gelang ihm, die Dissidenten-Jedi zusammenzuführen und zu einer Gruppe zusammenzuschließen, die den Jedi-Orden spalten konnte. Sein Austritt aus dem Orden kam für viele Jedi unerwartet; den wenigen Stimmen, er hätte den Orden verraten, wurden kaum Beachtung geschenkt. Bulq dachte, dass der Rat der Jedi nicht gerecht handelte und sah sich so nicht in der Lage, die Republik zu unterstützen. Indem er Windu nach Ruul lockte, sollte die Kluft zwischen den Jedi noch größer werden, da er einige töten und dann Windu die Schuld geben wollte – sein Plan scheiterte jedoch. Während der Klonkriege beaufsichtigte er zahlreiche Verschwörungen und Projekte gegen die Republik. Sora Bulq blieb ein würdiger Gegner; nur, dass er früher ein Beschützer und später eine Gefahr für die Republik war. Während seiner Zeit bei den Jedi nutzte Sora Bulq zwei Lichtschwerter, mit denen er alle Formen des Kampfes beherrschte. Die Klinge war, wie die aller Jedi-Wächter, blau.Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds Nach seinem Übertritt zu Dookus Konföderation ersetzte er die blauen Kristalle durch rote. Eines seiner Lichtschwerter hatte die Standardgröße; das andere war etwas kürzer und wurde zum Parieren von Lichtschwertern genutzt. Beziehungen Dooku Sora Bulq verachtete Dooku für die Taten, die seine Kampfdroiden den Jedi auf Geonosis angetan hatten. Allerdings zeigte er Bulq nach der Mission auf Bakura, dass die Republik sich nur ändern konnte, wenn die Jedi eine Änderung herbeiführten. Dooku, Sora Bulq und Asajj Ventress arrangierten einen Plan, um eine größere Kluft zwischen den Jedi zu bilden. Damit sollten sich mehr Anhänger für Dooku und Bulq finden, die sie formieren und als Waffe nutzen wollten. In Dooku sah er eine Chance, einen Wandel herbeizuführen. Dooku gelang es, ihn vollständig zur Dunklen Seite zu bekehren. Er war sich sicher, dass Gnade gegen die Jedi vergebens war, da er früher oder später wieder gegen sie kämpfen müsste, doch überzeugte ihn Dooku, dass sich ein solcher Zug später als nützlich erweisen würde. Er begleitete und beriet ihn auf zahlreichen Missionen und führte seine Befehle ohne Frage aus. Auch auf Saleucami diente er den Interessen Dookus. Dooku teilte seinen Attentätern auch mit, dass sie Bulq gehorchen sollten, als wäre es Dooku, und dass er seine Absichten und Ziele verkörperte. Allerdings wurde Dooku enttäuscht, als er über Hologramm den Tod Bulqs durch Vos' Lichtschwert mit ansehen musste. Mace Windu links|miniatur|Mace Windu und Sora Bulq duellieren sich. Sora Bulq und Mace entwickelten gemeinsam das Vaapad. Bulq gehörte zu den wenigen, welche die Lichtschwertform fast genauso gut beherrschten wie Windu selbst. Allerdings sah es Windu so, dass Bulq nicht das Vaapad beherrschte, sondern das Vaapad ihn.Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone Als Sora Bulq sich offiziell bekannte, aus dem Orden ausgetreten zu sein, fiel es Windu schwer, das zu glauben – Bulq hatte während der gemeinsamen Arbeit an Vaapad seinen Respekt verdient, zumal er wenige Monate zuvor noch auf Geonosis miteinander gekämpft hatten. Als sie auf Ruul zusammentrafen, wollte Windu den Grund für Bulqs Austritt erfahren. Als er erfuhr, dass Bulq mit der Attentäterin zusammengearbeitet hatte. Windu hatte erkannt, dass Bulq der Verräter war und griff ihn an, wobei Bulq ihm mitteilte, dass das Schisma nur eine Falle gewesen war. Er hatte einige der anderen Dissidenten töten und Windu die Schuld geben wollen, um die Kluft zwischen den Jedi weiter zu vergrößern. Obwohl sich Bulq lange gegen Windu widersetzen konnte, gelang es dem Ratsmitglied schließlich, Bulq an die Wand zu schleudern und so außer Gefecht zu setzen. Später trauerte Mace Windu, dass Jedi wie Sora Bulq und Depa Billaba sich vom Orden abgewandt hatten, da sie nicht mehr mit der Republik übereinstimmten.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) Tholme rechts|miniatur|Sora Bulq greift Tholme an. Sora Bulq und Tholme waren befreundet, als Bulq noch dem Orden der Jedi treu war. Daher nahm Tholme ihn direkt im Anschluss auf die Schlacht von Geonosis nach Bakura mit, wo er Dooku stellen wollte. Allerdings gelang es ihnen nicht, gegen Dooku anzukommen. Während Tholme zurückblieb, nahm Dooku Bulq mit sich und überzeugte ihn, sich den Separatisten anzuschließen. Sie beschlossen, den Jedi-Orden zu spalten. Dazu rettete Sora Bulq Tholme auf Bakura und log, dass er Dooku mit knapper Not entkommen war. Tatsächlich wollte er so jedoch nur das Vertrauen erlangen, um seinen Seitenwechsel realistischer erscheinen zu lassen. Sora Bulqs Bekehrung zur Dunklen Seite kam für Tholme unerwartet.Jedi – Sezession Auf Saleucami entdeckte Tholme die Klonanlagen und meldete sie der Republik. Obwohl Bulq ihn dabei entdeckte und in ein Duell verwickelte, konnte Tholme ihm entkommen und sabotierte in den folgenden Monaten die Fabrik. Somit trug er einen großen Teil an der Zerstörung von Bulqs Plänen bei. Das machte dem Weequay zwar Ärger, doch fand er sich damit ab, da er wusste, dass er den Jedi-Meister früher oder später finden würde. Als er ihm schließlich erneut im Duell stellte, erklärte ihm Bulq, dass er ihn nun langsam töten musste, da ihm das Genugtuung für den entstandenen Ärger geben und ihm das nun zustehen sollte. Als er ihn schließlich bezwungen hatte und mit einem letzten Hieb töten wollte, wobei Bulq erklärte, dass Tholme es nie mit ihm hatte aufnehmen können, hielt ihn Quinlan Vos davon ab und tötete ihn schlussendlich. Quinlan Vos links|miniatur|Sora Bulq und Quinlan Vos duellieren sich. Sora Bulq kannte Quinlan Vos noch aus der Zeit, als er dem Orden der Jedi angehörte. Er unterrichtete ihn, als Vos sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte, und brachte ihm dabei einige Vaapad-Manöver bei, ohne ihm jedoch zu berichten, dass es sich dabei um jene Lichtschwertform handelte, die der Dunkelheit sehr nahe steht. Dabei bemerkte er, dass in Vos viel Dunkelheit steckte. Als er sich scheinbar Dooku anschloss, bildete Bulq ihn weiter aus. Auch auf Saleucami arbeiteten sie wieder zusammen. Allerdings erfuhr Vos da, dass Bulq das Attentat auf Finis Valorum angeordnet hatte, und schloss daraus, dass es sich bei Bulq um den zweiten Sith handelte. Er war fest entschlossen, den Weequay zu töten. So bekannte sich Vos zu den Jedi und begann mit Tholme einen Lichtschwertkampf gegen Bulq, Skorr und dessen Attentäter. Nachdem Vos Skorr getötet hatte, wandte er sich Bulq zu und hielt ihn davon ab, den am Boden liegenden Tholme zu töten. Im Glauben, gegen den zweiten Sith zu kämpfen, setzte er all seine Wut gegen den Weequay ein. Das verleitete ihn zur Dunklen Seite, und er geriet in einen inneren Konflikt, als er auf Zurufen Bulqs und Dookus sich zur Dunklen Seite bekehren sollte. Allerdings gelang es ihm, durch die meditative Unterstützung der anderen Jedi auf der Hellen Seite zu bleiben und Sora Bulq zu töten. Hinter den Kulissen *Sora Bulq tauchte zunächst in Angriff der Klonkrieger als Nebencharakter auf und erhielt in den Comicreihen um die Klonkriege, Jedi und Republik, eine größere Rolle. *In Aayla Undercover wird in einem Rückblick gezeigt, wie Sora Bulq und Tholme Dooku auf Bakura angreifen, da sie seine Flucht von Geonosis vorausgesehen haben. Im Anschluss der Mission kehren sie in den Jedi-Tempel zurück. In Sezession wird jedoch berichtet, dass der Jedi-Orden Bulq seit der Schlacht von Geonosis nicht mehr gesehen hat. In der Datenbank auf StarWars.com wird hingegen Bulqs Rettung direkt im Anschluss an die Schlacht gesetzt. *In den Entwürfen für Grievous' Hinterhalt wurde auch ein Kostüm für Sora Bulq entworfen. Es ist jedoch nicht bekannt, ob dieses Auftreten kanonisch ist. Quellen * *''Jedi'' – Sezession *''Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone'' (Prolog, Seite 32) *''Jedi'' – Dooku *''The Clone Wars'' – Keine Gefangenen *''Republik'' – Schlachtschiffe über Rendili *''Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit'' *''Republik'' – Aayla Undercover *''Republik'' – Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * Einzelnachweise en:Sora Bulq es:Sora Bulq fr:Sora Bulq it:Sora Bulq ja:ソーラ・バルク nl:Sora Bulq pt:Sora Bulq ru:Сора Балк Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Weequays Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Separatisten Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Gefallene Jedi Kategorie:Dunkle Jedi Kategorie:Legends